A Secret Santa
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: A very special Christmas for Severus Snape.


This was written for a Secret Santa gift exchange on a Facebook RP'ing page. And is unbeta'd because, of course, I once again drew my beta in the exchange. There's a lot of irony in that, trust me.

Merry Christmas, to my sister Lady Lanera! *Hugs*

**A Secret Santa**

"What is _that_?" the man sneered.

"What does it look like, Severus?" another man, with an overabundance of laugh lines around his mouth, answered.  
>"It's Rudolph!" The witch with antlers sprouting from her head and glowing red nose exclaimed, grinning at the two men from the other side of the animal.<p>

Both men looked at her, one with a matching grin the other a sneer.

"What is it doing here?" The Scrooge-like man known as Severus Snape said through clenched teeth.

"Santa Claus must have left him behind by mistake. Poor thing!" The witch reached out a gloved hand to pet the large animal.

Remus Lupin brought his hand to chin, his fingers tapping lightly against his prematurely aged face as he nodded solemnly. "I doubt that Old Saint Nicholas would leave one of his reindeer behind, Tonks. He doesn't seem the type that would abandon a helpless animal in the middle of London."  
>"No, he merely forces them to fly around the world at breakneck speeds while tied to a sleigh laden with toys for all the children of the world as he cracks a whip over them." Had Kris Kringle been present to hear Snape he would weep with disgrace.<p>

The woman stuck her tongue out at him looking exceptionally more childish than usual.

"I wonder how he tripped the wards?" Remus asked as he hesitantly stretched out a hand to pet the large beast. It's eyes followed him, but the animal remained still allowing the werewolf to pet him. "Mad-eye must have increased security to alert to animals, as well."

"Knowing Mad-eye, I'm surprised the wards don't go off every time a beetle looks in this direction." Tonks massaged the slight chill out of the tip of the reindeer's ear. The creature, looking exceptionally odd with all four hooves rooted in front Grimmauld Place, grunted thankfully. "Do you think we could keep him?"

Severus "Scrooge" Snape rolled his eyes.

Lupin chuckled moving around the animal, closer to Tonks, and petting the soft fur of the reindeer's side. "I doubt he'd be very happy here."

"Perhaps, we could trade the reindeer for the mutt. I'm sure Black would enjoy being let outside indefinitely." The gleeful look made it clear that this would be a most excellent Christmas present for the dark clothed man.

An unexpected chuckle had three heads snapping around and three wands pointed at an approaching figure. The well-fleshed figure, who raised his hands in surrender, moved closer still chuckling. "I've no doubt that Sirius would enjoy such a 'gift,' Severus; however, those who are on the naughty list don't typically receive gifts from Father Christmas."

The wands remained trained on the white-bearded man as he moved closer still, thoroughly unconcerned.

"Who are you?" The witch demanded her wand held steady, despite the antlers and large red nose, a single look at her and no one would doubt that her aim would be true and deadly.

The grandfatherly man let out a particularly jolly laugh as he moved to stand directly in front of the reindeer. Ignoring the question he began stroking the reindeer's head with both hands. "There you are, Vixen! I've been searching ages for you! Do you know how behind you've put us?"

The two wizards and witch watched the interaction cautiously. Snape stood closest to stranger, but he was not inclined to hex the odd old man. Still he kept his wand firmly trained on the man. The reindeer, appropriately named Vixen, began nuzzling at the cheery man's pocket.

"Ah, yes! Of course! Thank you, for finding him, Vixen. I suppose, this does save us a great deal of leg work. Good work!" Stepping back from the tall antlered animal, the dear old man turned towards Snape and retrieved an opened envelope from his pocket handing it to the hard-faced man.

Snape looked from the man's face to the envelope then back, before cautiously reaching out a hand to take the letter.

The bright-eyed man beamed, his cheeks becoming rosier. "Most excellent! Vixen and I will be on our way, now. Thank you for taking care of him for me." The white bearded man turned away, and the reindeer followed without instruction.

"Happy Christmas, Nymphadora… Remus…Severus," he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the night.

All three of them lowered their wands slowly and in unison staring at the spot where they last saw him.

"Was that…?" Tonk's nose shifted between shades of red.

Remus shook his head slowly from side to side. "How could he have made it past the wards?"

Snape stared at the envelope in his hand before carefully removing the letter inside. His eyes betrayed nothing as he read the letter before slipping it back into the envelope and tucking it into his pocket.

Remus grinned, "Are you playing one of Santa's elves this year, Severus? I didn't think you met the height requirement."

Snape ignored him, "Now that the crisis is over, I shall be leaving it to you to make explanations to the Headmaster."

"Happy Christmas, Sna…" Tonk's began, but the dark man had already disapparated.

SssssssssS

Snape apparated to the end of a normally barely lit road, but the blinding amount of colored lights attached to the houses lit the area up like Gilderoy Lockhart's teeth after one to many bleaching charms. Severus examined the envelope again before walking down the quite lane taking note of the house numbers. After passing several house he came to one lit modestly with white icicle lights around the roof and a few more white lights wrapped around a tree trunk.

Snape stood staring at the house, a solitary shadow drowning in a multitude of lights. Taking a breath of icy air he moved towards the door slowing with each stride as his boots seemed to sink further into the ground. He raised his fist to knocked on the door, but stopped.

Removing his wand he easily unlocked the door and stepped inside shutting the door quietly behind him. He could hear laughter and kind voices coming from down the hall. He walked slowly and silently, looking at each of the pictures that lined both sides of the wall. Mesmerized by the pictures of a young couple with a small girl, but he didn't stop until coming to one of a couple with two young boys, he allowed his fingers to trace their faces before continuing on. He paused beside the archway leading into the living room, where he couldn't be seen by the occupants.

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas, love?" The elderly woman's voice caused a pang in Snape's heart.

"Just about, but Santa may have a hard time finding what I asked him to bring me." A very young voice answered.

"Oh?" the gruff voice of an older man replied. "And what did you ask Santa for?"

"I wrote him a letter asking for something special."

"What something?" A different man asked.

The little girl didn't reply right away. "I can't tell you, daddy! Then I won't get my present."

A different woman answered, "Sweetie, that's not how Santa Clause works. He needs lots of helpers, like mummy and daddy, to make sure everyone gets exactly what they want."

It became silent, and Snape, waiting for the little girl to reply as much as the happy family, didn't see the small head peak around the archway.

"He's here!" The little girl shouted excitedly. "Santa got my letter!"

Looking down at the six year old with curly black hair and green eyes the dark man could only stand in shocked silence, which was all the little girl needed. In an instant she had her arms wrapped around his midsection and was rambling excitedly.

Releasing him from her hug she grabbed his hand and began tugging. "Come on! Everyone's waiting! Hurry!"

Before allowing her to tug him into the living room he handed her the letter that the stranger had given him. "Happy Christmas."

The little girl smiled and took the letter from him crinkling it in her small fist. "Come on!"  
>Not taking his eyes off the angelic child he allowed her to tug him into the living room. The girl was literally jumping up and down and vibrating with excitement. Snape found himself unable to resist giving her a small smile.<p>

"Severus!" the old woman's voice immediately wiped the smile off his face, however. He looked up startled amazed that this woman, with a single word, could make him feel like a chastised school boy.

Four pairs of eyes were fixed silently on him and he felt guilty for bringing such tension to the happy family, for disappointing them, and for contaminating them with his presences. Only the young girl's continued babbling could be heard for several minutes as he tried to think of something to say.

Eventually, he swallowed nervously and gathered his courage before speaking.

"Happy Christmas, mum."

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas!<br>*whispers* Reviews make great presents!

Happy Christmas, Lan!


End file.
